When Len and Rin are Happy
by kiradayo
Summary: Ketika Len dan Rin bahagia, err, hm? Apa yang terjadi bila mereka bahagia? Warns: -inside- /c/ khiikikurohoshi


Vocaloid

**Discalimer: **Vocaloid isn't mine. It's belong to YAMAHA Corp.|Crypton Future Media|etc. – but the script is pure M I N E (don't you dare to copy this) –

**Title**: When Len and Rin are Happy

**Chapter: **1/END

**Warning(s): **TWINCEST. Semi-AU (maybe). Romance scene. RinxLen. OOC (well… devil Len, tsundere Rin) MAYBE, Violence! ._..Typo(s). etc.

**Note: **Lanjutan cerita [We Are] sama [Just Stop!] bisa dibilang gitu eve. Tapi, kurasa nggak begitu berpengaruh kalo kalian belum baca owo yosh. Mari kita perdalam lagi kisah cinta antara Kagamines e.e (AAA LEN I LAVA YOUUHH SUARAMU MANLEEH BANGET DI LAGU BADBYE ;3;;;;)

Dan, langsung saja, _minna_! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>When Len and Rin are Happy… <strong>_**Miku is suffering.**_

© 2012 khiikikurohoshi

* * *

><p>"Len."<p>

"Hmmm…? Kenapa, _sweetheart_?"

Rin mendecak.

**DESH!**

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU! AKU SIBUK! BODOH!" Rin menendang Len keluar kamarnya. Dan, BLAM! Dia membanting pintu hingga tertutup. Kadang kala, ada orang yang heran, betapa kuatnya pintu itu meski Rin berapakali membantingnya untuk terbuka dan tertutup.

Rin mengunci pintunya dari dalam dan kembali ke meja belajarnya. Dia sibuk mengerjakan tugas, oh, bukan. Hukuman. Hukuman dari Master karena Rin membolos latihan menyanyi dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

_Aku menyesal sudah membolos latihan menyanyi. Aku berjanji takkan melakukannya lagi. Atas nama keluarga Vocaloid aku—_"AAARGH! MEMANGNYA VOCALOID ADALAH KERAJAAN! _HELL NO_! MASTER SELALU SAJA MELEBIH-LEBIHKAN!" Rin melempar pensil mekaniknya hingga pensil itu terantuk dinding pualam. Hukuman untuk menulis 'pernyataan menyesal' sebanyak seratus lembar itu memang tidak mudah.

Mungkin, Rin bisa curang dengan menulis 'pernyataan menyesal' itu dalam ukuran _font _tulisan yang dia besarkan, tapi, itu malah bunuh diri. Master pasti akan menggandakan hukumannya. _Like a hell_.

"43… 44… 45… 46… aah! Cuma 47! Bahkan belum setengahnya. Kenapa mesti kertas HVS, sih? Cih." Bugh. Rin menumbuk dahinya di atas meja belajar. Kencang. "Len juga," Rin meringis. "Kenapa dia cepat banget selesainya? Pasti dia menyuruh 'dayang-dayang'nya untuk dibantu mengerjakan. Dasar iblis!" Rin mengeretakkan giginya.

Rin menutup mata. "Ah, persetan dengan hukuman ini. Mending dengar lagu dulu." Rin meraih MP3-nya dan memutar lagu _Alice in Musicland_. Salah satu lagu favoritnya, dimana dia, Miku, Luka, Len, dan Kaito bekerjasama untuk membentuk lagu unik ini.

"Yosh! Berjuanglah, Rin!" Rin menyeru. Berusaha untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

―

_5 Menit Kemudian…_

Rin membuka mata. "Sejak kapan aku tertidur?" Rin mengucek matanya lalu melirik lembaran 'pernyataan menyesal'-nya. "AAAARGH! BAGAIMANA BISA SEMANGAT KALAU KATA-KATA PERNYATAANNYA NORAK BEGINI! BORO-BORO SEMANGAT DAN NGERJAIN, AKU MALAH KETIDURAN, BEGO!" Rin nyaris saja melempar meja belajarnya (_plus_, isi-isinya) kalau dia tidak tahu kata 'mengendalikan diri.'

Rin tersengal, kemudian terdiam. Dia beranjak dari kursi meja belajarnya, kemudian membuka pintu menuju balkon. "Aku cuma bisa menyelesaikannya 48 lembar. Huek. Aku sampai mau muntah…" Rin menyandarkan kepalanya di pinggiran pembatas balkon.

"Oh, apa kau hamil, _sweetheart_?"

PLAK.

Rin melempari Len dengan sandal rumahnya. Tentu saja, kamar para Vocaloid itu semua berdempetan. Jika sama-sama keluar ke balkon, pasti akan bertemu. Dan, seperti contohnya ini, Kagamine Rin bertemu dengan Kagamine Len yang berhasil menangkap sandal _seorang anak perempuan_.

"Wops, nyaris saja, ya, Rin-ny." Len meledek Rin. Tapi yang diledek hanya buang muka.

"Hmph! Aku nggak punya waktu untuk adu mulut denganmu." Rin menumpu kedua lengannya dan menempelkannya di sisi pembatas balkon yang terbuat dari emas palsu (meski beberapa persennya juga terkandung emas asli).

"Hee… sayang sekali ya, _sweetheart_. Kupikir kau marah karena aku terlalu keras denganmu semalam. Tapi, wajahmu itu sumpah, manis sekali, ya!" Len menggodanya. Tenang, apa yang diucapkan Len sekarang ini hanyalah palsu belaka. Yah, setidaknya, 90 persennya benar. Tidak, bercanda. Jangan pasang tampang kaget begitu, ah. Lagipula cerita ini _rated teen_, kok.

Rin menggeram. "KUBILANG JANGAN MENGUCAPKAN SESUATU YANG BISA MEMBUAT ORANG SALAH PAHAM, 'KAN, LEEEEN!"

"Lagipula," Len tidak mendengarkan. "Mau kubantu, dalam menyelesaikan pernyataan itu?"

Rin menoleh pada Len. Gerakannya cepat. Wajahnya langsung berubah cerah, namun kemudian jadi kelam lagi. Dengan cepat dia melempat satu sandalnya lagi. Lengkap deh, Len bisa bawa sepasang sandal itu pulang lalu menyembahnya tiap hari sehingga dia tidak perlu menggoda Rin lagi.

"LICIK! AKU TAKKAN JATUH KE PERANGKAPMU!" Rin menggonggong.

Len menangkap serangan sandal Rin lagi. Dia terkekeh. "Oh, Rin, Rin. _Sweetheart_… kau benar-benar tahu maksudku, ya…"

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Agh! Dengar, aku takkan pernah menciummu hanya karena tugas ini!" Rin menudingkan jari telunjuknya pada Len. Dia sendiri tahu, bahwa akhir-akhir ini dia keseringan berteriak. Salahkan Len, katanya.

Len memanjat naik ke sisi pembatas balkon.

Awalnya Rin tidak _ngeh_, sampai, beberapa detik kemudian, dia melihat Len. "He? Le, Len?" Rin melihat aksi Len dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa sebaiknya aku mati saja, ya?" Len bertanya.

_Ada apa ini? Kok tiba-tiba…_ Rin mendekati sisi pembatas balkon milik Len. "Le, Len? Kau kenapa…?" Rin bertanya. Mulai merasa takut dan khawatir. Masa' sih, Len tiba-tiba dirasuki oleh setan muram?

Len tersenyum.

Hup!

Dengan lihai dia meloncat menyebrang dari balkonnya ke balkon Rin, dan, mendarat dengan indah tepat di belakang Rin. "Kena kau." Katanya, membalikkan kepala, sambil tertawa nakal.

BUGH!

Len menghentikan tinju Rin.

"Berhenti bermain-main denganku, Len! Kau pikir itu tidak bahaya?" Rin menggeram. "INI LANTAI KE-19, BEGOO! KALAU KAU TIDAK BERUNTUNG, KAU BISA AJA TERJUN BEBAS DAN MATI!"

"Rin." Len memanggil. Dia membungkukkan badannya, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Rin. "Cium aku." Len berkata. Bukan, sebenarnya, itu lebih kepada permintaan.

Rin langsung merona. "Ku, kubilang jangan main-main denganku!" tanpa disadari Rin sendiri, dia sudah memeluk Len. Agak longgar, memang.

"Kali ini, aku serius." Len berbisik, tersenyum nakal, pastinya.

"Ta, tapi… aku tidak pernah mencium orang! Selama ini… kau yang selalu menciumku, 'kan?" Rin menundukkan kepalanya. Saat begini, dia memang sering ragu untuk menatap Len.

"Kalau begitu," Len mengeluarkan ponsel Rin. "_Ini_ akan kusebarkan di _fanpage _Vocaloid, juga kujadikan poster dan kutempel di beberapa sisi rumah ini." Len mengancam dengan wajah nakalnya. Heck. Rin langsung menjerit.

Tidak salah lagi, Len menjadikan foto ciuman mereka sebagai _blackmail _sekarang. Rin berusaha merebut ponselnya dari tangan Len, tapi, dia kalah gesit dibanding kembarnya itu. Kemudian, ketika Len tidak sengaja tersandung sesuatu hingga dia terjatuh, Rin menang. Dia mengambil kembali ponselnya sambil tertawa puas.

Tapi, sayang sekali, Rinny… kau masih lebih bodoh dari Len.

"Untung sudah ku _back-up_." Len, yang masih tidur di lantai akibat insiden tersandungnya tadi, menunjukkan 3 _flash disk _yang terjepit diantara jari-jari tangannya. "Jangan coba-coba, Rin. Aku sudah mem-_back-up-_nya di banyak tempat, kau tahu? _Flash Disk_, _Harddisk _eksternalku, CD Driver, laptop, komputer, ponsel, PSP, Nintendo DS, dan beberapa _platform_ lainnya. Menyerah sajalah." Kali ini Len yang tersenyum. Licik. Dan. Nakal. LEN MEMANG NAKAL!

Rin menatap Len seolah-olah Len adalah makhluk luar angkasa yang bisa berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang. Mengerikan baginya. "Ta, tapi…"

"Tenang, aku takkan tertawa." Len meyakinkan. Rin, melirik Len kemudian berpikir sedikit lebih lama.

Rin menghela napas, pasrah. "Baiklaaah…" katanya. "Jika kau tertawa, kutonjok kau pada saat itu juga." Rin mendekati Len. Dia duduk di samping anak laki-laki itu, lalu menatap matanya dengan lurus. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Seperti saat dia pertamakali konser di depan umum.

Len yang masih berbaring di lantai kamar Rin tersenyum nakal. Satu lagi rencananya untuk memainkan Rin terselesaikan. "Jangan khawatir." Katanya.

Rin meneguk ludah, lalu menurunkan kepalanya pelan-pelan. Ketika bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan, Rin berhenti sebentar. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Len. Hanya ciuman ringan dan singkat. Tidak seperti ciuman yang biasa Len berikan padanya.

"Khh…" Rin memalingkan wajahnya ketika ciuman selesai. "Puas?" Rin bertanya. Nada bicaranya tajam dan ketus. Tapi, itu pasti cuma salah tingkah.

"Hahaha…" Len tertawa singkat. Dan, BUGH! Rin memang serius akan menonjok Len bila anak itu tertawa. Len meringis, tapi kemudian tersenyum santai sambil menatap Rin yang, salah tingkah.

Len bangkit, dan duduk di lantai. "Sudah." Katanya. Dia menjilat bibirnya, lalu melirik Rin. Ada pemikiran licik yang keluar di otaknya. "Tapi, aku yakin," Len mendorong Rin hingga gadis itu yang sekarang terbaring di lantai. "Kau belum puas."

"A, ap—!"

Len yang sekarang mencium Rin. Khasnya Len, bila mencium pasti akan dalam, panjang, panas, dan lama. Soal Rin yang belum puas, dia benar. Makanya dia nampak menikmati ketika Len langsung _menyerang_nya.

"Puah! Khh… Len bodoh. Aku bisa mati, tahu!" Rin menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Dia benar-benar malu sekarang.

"_Well… sweetheart_. Kita belum ke tahap selanjutnya, lho." Len berbisik.

"KHHH! MENYINGKIR DARIKU, _BAKA_!"

―

::omake::

Nona Vocaloid yang paling populer masuk ke ruang kerja Master yang terletak di lantai 20 dengan wajah kaku. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Pasti, dia akan dimarahi karena suatu hal.

"A, anoo… maaf, Master? A, ada perlu apa… dengan sa-saya?" Hatsune Miku bertanya dengan kaku. Diksi ucapannya formal.

"Kemana dua Kagamine itu? Aku dari tadi menghubungi mereka tapi mereka tidak juga datang kemari. Aku ingin menagih soal pernyataan hukuman mereka, tapi, kemana mereka! Dasar anak-anak! Mereka seharusnya latihan menyanyi sekarang tapi, kenapa! Apa anak-anak itu jadi lupa diri setelah terkenal! Brengsek, sepertinya aku harus turun tangan soal itu!—" Master masih berceramah sementara Miku hanya berdiri dengan wajah kusut.

_DIA MEMANGGILKU UNTUK MENDENGARKAN CURHATANNYA! HELLO, TUAN BESAR! AKU ADALAH VOCALOID, BUKAN CURHATLOID! AKAN KUBELIKAN KAU DIARY BARBIE WARNA MERAH JAMBU LENGKAP DENGAN PULPEN TINTA MERAH DAN GEMBOK JUGA KUNCINYA NANTI! AAARGH! BAGAIMANA CARAKU KELUAR DARI SINI, SEKARAAANG!, _Miku menjerit-jerit dalam hatinya. Sumpah, dia sering sekali sial akhir-akhir ini.

_Kagamine… Len… Kagamine… Rin…, _Miku menggeram dalam hati, sementara Master masih berbicara soal apalah itu, pokoknya Miku tidak mendengarkan. _KALIAN AKAN KUBALAS SOAL INI, NANTI!_

"Benar 'kan, Miku?" Master bertanya.

_SHIMATTA!, _Miku menjerit dalam hati. "Aaa, err, ah, ya, tentu saja benar, Master!" Miku menjawab seadanya. _Dia ngomong apa, sih?_, Miku bertanya dalam hatinya sendiri.

_Tidak. Aku ingin pulaaaang…, _Miku menangis sendiri di dalam hatinya.

_Well_? Sebaiknya kita biarkan saja Miku menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, sebab, cerita sudah berakhir di sini.

* * *

><p><strong>F.<strong>i.**N**

* * *

><p><strong>note(1): <strong>Nyuu… apa, ya?/ dipanggang. Oke, oke xD kembali lagi di cerita ini. Sebenarnya, ini lanjutan dari [We Are] sama [Just Stop!] udah kubilang di atas, sih. Itu, _blackmail _yang Len buat ada penjelasannya di [Just Stop!] yang belum baca, silahkan xD tapi kalau nggak mau, _nevermind_ x3

**note(2)**: Terus, apa lagi? Ah. Ketika Len dan Rin bahagia, Miku menderita. Hohohoho. Sesekali Miku memang harus sial xD (memikirkan satu plot dimana Miku akan menjadi tokoh utama yang sial)

**note(3): **OKE, OKE xD kuserahkan ke pembaca lagi sisanya. _Yoroshiku_!\

**note(4): **Nyaris lupa. [We Are], [Just Stop!], dan [When Len and Rin are Happy] itu sebenarnya kisah satu cerita, tapi, kujadikan OS karena waktu nulis naskah [Just Stop!], emang ga ada pikiran buat ngasih Multichap. Kuharap itu ga papa yaaa ;A;; orz semoga. Masih ada lanjutan dari ini kok. Yush. I'm done here! Bye-bye! xD

**note(+): **TERIMAKASIH BAGI PARA PEMBACA DAN REVIEWER ;A;;;;; I LAVA YOU GUYS! HONTOUNI! DAISUKI, DESU! *hugu, kisu*


End file.
